The present invention relates to imaging apparatus and in particular to the decoupling and docking arrangements of a decouplable image projection device that can be used with different types of docking stations.
Image projection apparatus have been known for a number of years and fall into two distinct categories, the rear, and forward projection types. For example, a conventional television receiver is a rear projection apparatus, whilst a conventional cinema projector is a forward projection apparatus.
The difficulty with all of these projection apparatus is that they require sophisticated and complex optical engines and electronic components that are in-built into the apparatus. For that reason, the apparatuses are both generally heavy and cumbersome, or fragile and vulnerable. Frequently these projection apparatus arm mounted above head height giving rise to Occupational Health and Safety issues for those undertaking installation.
Because of this, projection apparatus are seldom moved and typically a business or home or entertainment venue may end up purchasing and owning several different projection apparatus located in different areas for different uses even though they may not all be used at the one time.
Having multiple projection apparatus may not be too inconvenient, but it is rather an expensive option. One of the most expensive parts in a projection apparatus is the optical engine that produces the image subsequently projected.
Some image projection devices use a Liquid crystal Display (LCD) or other similar display devices. These can degrade through exposure to ultra-violet rays, high heat, or cigarette smoke, requiring upgrades, or replacement of the LCD. This can be somewhat difficult and cumbersome to carry out and in some cases not even possible requiring replacement of the whole unit or at the very least expensive repair. In many image projection devices upgrades or replacement LCD's or other similar display devices need to therefore be carried out by specialists.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the abovementioned problems or provide the pubic with a useful alternative.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a light-weight decouplable image projection device enabling upgrades to be carried oat with minimum effort and within a safe environment by the removal of electrical hazards, or the weight shifting hazards normally associated with lifting and removing heavy larger projection apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide for an image projection device that is easily serviced and is upgradeable.
The present invention therefore provides for a projector and/or an optical engine that is decouplable from the power supply and signal sources, and is used in a docking type arrangement that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems or provides useful alternatives.
The decouplable image projection device furthermore, may be easily manufactured, and provides significant cost savings to whilst ensuring flexibility of image projection, by enabling the choice of a number of parameters such as but not limited to image resolution, lumens, and power source.